The Perfect Spark
by TRikiD
Summary: One by one, four female Cybertronians make their way to Griffin Rock, much to the inhabitants' surprise. And not only that, but the Rescue Bots find themselves intrigued by the Femmes.
1. Chapter 1 - Kade's Rescuer

The Perfect Spark

Chapter 1 - Kade's Rescuer

A huge wildfire up in the mountains felt like a slow Tuesday for the Burns family and their Rescue Bots, but they treated it with just as much focus and concentration as any other hazard.

Given that it was a fire, Kade and Heatwave were on the frontlines for stopping it, but the others played their part to help; Charlie and Chase evacuated any campers or mountains climbers to safety, Graham and Boulder cleared a path for the evacuation, and Dani and Blades fetched water from nearby lakes and river with their claw to put out smaller fires.

But while the others were busy, Kade and Heatwave were trying their best to fight the fire, all while trying to avoid getting burned. It didn't help that they were fighting the fire while the sun was going down. And although the fires were bright, their hypnotic light and movement made it difficult to focus on their surroundings.

"Kade, Heatwave, you need to get out of there! You're about to be trapped in a ring!" Cody shouted warningly on the comm-link.

"Got it, Cody!" Kade called back to his brother before Heatwave transformed into his fire truck counterpart, and drove out of the fire ring after his partner jumped inside.

"Blades, I've used up my reserved water! You and Dani are going to have to keep dousing what you can while I get refilled!" Heatwave instructed his helicopter teammate over the radio.

"Will do!" Blades and Dani stated in sync while flying back over to a lake to get more water.

Heatwave drove back to the fire station as fast as he could to refill on water, and the fire was still big and bright by the time he and Kade returned to the forest it was consuming.

"You ready?" Kade asked snidely.

"Are _you_?" Heatwave retorted with a smirk, and the two quickly went back to putting out the bigger fires.

"Hey, guys? The radar's picking up a large pass, and it's headed right for you!" Cody quickly informed.

"I don't see anything," Heatwave argued.

"What's it look like, Cody?" Kade asked his younger brother.

"I-I don't know. It's moving too fast, and the forest is too thick to…wait a minute…it looks like…like a…"

"Like what?!" Kade tried to concentrate on Cody's voice, but static from the radio prevented him from hearing everything.

And while the eldest of the Burns siblings was focusing on his comm-link, he failed to notice the large branch overhead that threatened to fall down on top of him. Heatwave quickly noticed that the branch was breaking, but he was too late. Just when the fire truck called out to his partner, the branch finally snapped and landed right on top of Kade. Luckily, the branch was not on fire, but it hit him hard enough on the head to knock him out.

"Kade!" Heatwave exclaimed in fear as he sprinted over to his partner, but a large object suddenly burst out of the flames and lunged at him. The momentum in the object caused them both to tumble down the side of the mountain, and they didn't stop until they landed in a lake.

The leader of the Rescue Bots was not only furious at the fact that he let his guard down, but also at whoever dared to attack and stop him from saving Kade. But when Heatwave stood in the shallow water and shook the dizziness from his head, he couldn't find his attacker anywhere.

"Where are you?! Show yourself, Coward!" Heatwave roared angrily, but only received silence.

"Heatwave, what happened?!" Cody quickly asked once the comm-link signal was fixed.

"I think our little camera-shy friend just attacked me, and Kade's been injured," Heatwave worriedly explained.

"I've already called an ambulance to come pick him up, and take him to the hospital. You should probably to the firehouse to recharge."

"No. I'm not going anywhere until those fires are out."

"Most of the fire is already gone, and the others can handle the rest."

"But-."

"Go home and rest, Heatwave. That's an order," Charlie demanded firmly on the comm-link.

The said fire truck growled before begrudgingly leaving, wishing that he didn't always have to take orders from weak and pathetic fleshies. But Heatwave knew that if he didn't listen to the humans as much as he should, Optimus Prime would sure have a thing or two to say to him. And the last thing anyone, be they Cybertron or human, wanted to do was piss off Optimus Prime.

But just as he transformed back into a fire truck and left, a red and white blur raced through the forest and up towards the fire, all while a blaring siren sounded. Heatwave figured that that must be the ambulance Cody contacted, and finally admitted to himself that Kade would be safe.

Meanwhile, Chase traveled up the mountain to take his partner to his injured son as fast as he could, but quickly noticed the sound of another siren in the air.

"I didn't turn your siren on," Charlie pointed out in confusion.

"It's not me," Chase informed after finally arriving into the clearing that Kade and Heatwave were last fighting the fires. Heatwave was gone, and Kade was still in a motionless heap on the ground. But he wasn't alone.

The source of the new siren was discovered when they spotted an ambulance near Kade, and the vehicle's back doors opened for a pair of robotic arms to load him onto a gurney. Once Kade was inside and the doors were shut, the ambulance's siren was activated again as it rushed down the mountain to get to the nearest hospital.

"Who was that?" Chase pondered aloud.

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to make sure my son is ok," Charlie spoke firmly before switching on his comm-link, "I'm going to make sure Kade's ok! Everyone else, stay and clean up this mess!"

"Will do, Dad!" Dani and Graham called on the radio in sync, as Chase sped after the ambulance to catch up.

* * *

Once they reached the hospital, the doctor said that Kade only suffered a minor head injury and would recover quickly. Chase had to wait out in a parking garage, as Charlie went into the hospital to check on Kade.

Eventually, the doctor convinced Charlie to leave since visiting hours were over, and that he would be able to go home in the morning. Once he left the main building, Charlie roamed the parking garage to find his partner.

"There you are! Thanks for getting me to the hospital so quickly, Chase. I was really worried," Charlie sighed in relief when he found Chase, who transformed out of his police cruiser disguise.

"Of course, Sir. Your family is always important, but I was also interested in Kade's rescuer," Chase slowly admitted.

"You mean, the ambulance?"

"Yes. I didn't see any driver, and although the vehicle's appearance was brief, I could swear I saw the Rescue Bot insignia on its fender."

"Well, maybe Optimus had sent out a new agent to help?"

"Perhaps. I just wanted to be sure. Do you know where they keep the ambulances? Maybe I could find the one that took Kade, and find out for myself."

"Sorry, but they keep the ambulances in a separate garage, so that random citizens can't steal them."

"Ah. Yes, I suppose that makes sense."

"That it does, but that's not where I kick up my treads when I'm off duty," a soft and southern-accented voice echoed throughout the garage, and the owner of the voice quickly made itself known.

Both Chase and Charlie were shocked by what they saw. Walking out from behind a pillar was a pure while female Autobot, and a large red cross glimmered on her torso; their theory of her being a Rescue Bot was confirmed when they saw the Rescue Bot mark on her chest. But Chase found it difficult to avert his gaze from the Femme when she came into view, especially when she came striding up to them.

"And you're right. I was sent by Optimus ta help you folks when he realized ya'll didn't have enough Autobots trained in the medical field," the new Autobot explained.

"In that case, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Charlie Burns, and this is my partner, Chase," Charlie politely greeted.

The female alien smiled, "Name's Patch."

"Well, Patch, how would you like to come meet the rest of my family? I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Thank you, Mr. Burns. That's mighty kind of ya."

Charlie glanced up at Chase and waited for him to transform, but he remained still and silent while his eyes were still glued to Patch's form.

"Uh, Chase? You ok?" Charlie piped up while snapping his fingers, seemingly bringing Chase out of his trance.

"M-My apologies. I seemed to have 'spaced out,' as you humans call it," Chase apologized sheepishly, unbeknownst to him that his reaction made Patch's smirk knowingly.

But she remained quiet for now, as she and Chase transformed into their respective vehicles. Once Charlie was onboard Chase, the two Transformers raced off into the night.

* * *

Everyone else had already put out the forest fire and returned to the firehouse by the time Charlie and Chase came back with their new guest. And when Patch switched to her Autobot form, everyone immediately came down to the first floor in great curiosity.

"Ooh, who's this?" Cody eventually spoke for everyone.

"Guys, I want you to meet Patch. She's an ambulance Rescue Bot who was sent by Optimus to offer more help for medical emergencies," Charlie explained loudly, and everyone ogled at the new Rescue Bot.

"Yup. I've been trained in both human and Cybertronian medical fields, so I dare ya ta try and stump me with your biology," Patch proudly informed.

"I think it's great to have another girl on the team, so we're glad to have you. I'm Dani, and these are my brothers, Graham and Cody," Dani explained while ruffling her said brothers' hair.

"Hi, there! I'm Blades," the said helicopter Rescue Bot happily introduced himself.

Boulder quickly jumped in with a wave of his hand, "Boulder."

"It's nice ta meet ya'll, but isn't there a fourth one?" Patch questioned.

"Heatwave exhausted himself when fighting the fire, so he's recharging right now," Cody informed.

"Speaking of which, I think it's time we all turned in for the night," Charlie spoke up before looking up at Patch, "We're thankful that you came to Kade's rescue , so make yourself comfortable and stay as long as you like."

Patch smiled and nodded in gratitude, and the rest of the Burnses left the bunker to head to bed. But while the other Rescue Bots retreated to their stasis pods to recharge, a certain blue Autobot kept looking back at Patch in curiosity.

Chase wasn't sure why, but Patch had gained his attention in ways no human or Cybertronian ever had before. He scanned his mainframes for information that he learned from human cultures and Cody's lessons, and he eventually came across a diagnosis similar to what he was feeling: Admiration.

Although it made his spark fizz and heat up in a way he wasn't familiar with, Chase couldn't help but smile at the thought of becoming friends—and maybe something more—with Patch as he entered his stasis pod.

* * *

**So, I literally just started watching Transformers Rescue Bots, and I've gotten so hooked to the point of writing a bunch of cheesy stories. But my main problem is that I can only watch it on Netflix, and there's only one season available. So, I'm sorry if it seems that my Rescue Bots knowledge is pretty bad because I can't access the other season. I hope you'll enjoy anyway!**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Heatwave Investigates

Chapter 2 - Heatwave Investigates

When Chase wasn't the first one to awake in the morning, Heatwave was usually the early bird. But when he left his stasis pod and walked out to the bunker to find an intruder, he was suddenly seething with anger and caution.

"Who are _you_, Stranger?" Heatwave growled threateningly, to which the white Autobot turned towards him in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be Heatwave. It's nice ta meet ya," the female Autobot calmly explained, and then extended her hand, "I'm Patch."

"Uh-huh. What's your business here, 'Patch'?"

Patch lowered her hand when Heatwave didn't take her hand to shake it, and when she heard the obvious doubt in his tone.

"I promise, I mean no harm. Optimus Prime sent me out here ta help ya'll with medical emergencies."

Heatwave cocked a brow in suspicion, "So, you're basically a new team member?"

Patch nodded, "For an undecided amount of time, yes."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"How could she be when she is clearly baring the Rescue Bot insignia on her chest cavity?" a flat-toned voiced pointed out, as Chase walked into the bunker, "And she is the one who rescued Kade last night, so you should be thanking her."

"Huh…you got me there. Sorry for not noticing sooner," Heatwave reluctantly apologized.

"Don't sweat it," Patch brushed off with a smile, and then glanced at Chase, "And thanks for comin' ta my defense, Chase. I appreciate it."

"I am always obliged to resolve conflicting matters," Chase stated with a respectful bow.

Patch couldn't help but giggle, "Someone's fond of usin' big and fancy words."

"You have no idea," Heatwave muttered to the Femme.

"Anyway, with pleasantries aside, I think I'm gonna head out ta look for anyone in need of rescuin'. You'd be surprised ta find how many people are nearly killed on a daily basis. Either of you guys wanna tag along?" Patch questioned with excitement, only to receive confused glances from the two, "What?"

"Be careful out there. You never know when humans will post your picture online," Heatwave slowly pointed out.

"But I thought the humans on Griffin Rock accepted who we were."

"They do. But the island receives visitors from the mainland frequently. The outside world is not aware of our kind or our intentions," Chase added.

"Well, I won't have ta worry either way. The patient cot's equipped with a set of robotic arms, which is probably child's play compared ta the technology I've seen on this island, and I've got a holoform."

To prove her point, Patch pointed an index finger down at the floor, and a new shape appeared in a bright flash. Once the flash dimmed, a normal human woman with long blonde hair and freckles, dressed in a uniform stood amidst them.

"As you can see, my holoform's pretty realistic, so gettin' caught's pretty unlikely," Patch went on, her holoform's mouth syncing with hers and waving as she spoke.

"Aww, you have your own holoform?! Lucky!" Blades whined while he and Boulder came out of hiding in the doorway, and he turned to Heatwave, "When can we get holoforms?"

"When we can actually afford them," Heatwave huffed.

"Heatwave's right. Holoforms ain't easy ta come by, and they sure as hell ain't cheap. Even if ya did manage ta buy one for each of yourselves, they'd take months ta design and synchronize with your systems," Patch explained as her holoform disappeared with a fizz.

"Well, you seem to know how to handle yourself, but don't be afraid to contact us if you need any help," Heatwave kindly pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind, Cap'n," Patch joked with a wink before transforming into her ambulance disguise, and hastily drove out of the fire house.

"So…what's everyone think of our new team member?" Boulder broke the silence.

"She seems nice," Blades admitted with a shrug.

"I just don't get why we need _another_ teammate. Doesn't Optimus think we're enough?" Heatwave inquired in annoyance.

"Of course he does. He simply wishes to widen the variety of different personalities in our team," Chase simply stated.

Heatwave scoffed and left to do some training, Boulder left soon after to read some more books on human customs and culture, and Blades stayed behind with Chase while smiling knowingly.

"I bet you find Patch's personality irresistible," Blades whispered to his blue comrade.

"What are you implying?" Chase asked with a cocked brow.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't lie to me, Romeo. I've seen enough rom-coms to recognize the look of love, and I saw how you and Patch were eyeing each other last night."

"Well, making eye contact is required for courteous conversation."

"That's not what I meant. You like Patch, don't you?"

"I find her company pleasant, if that is what you mean."

"No, I…you just…oh, forget it!"

With that, Blades aimlessly stormed out of the bunker, leaving Chase behind with confusion and silence.

"Was it something I said?" Chase pondered aloud.

Meanwhile, Heatwave hoped that Cody would be awake soon because he was going to need the young boy's help. Luckily, Cody eventually walked into the bunker, his eyes droopy as he walked groggily in his pajamas.

"For a minute there, thought you were gonna sleep in," Heatwave commented snidely.

"Oh, hey, Heatwave. What's up?" Cody yawned while stretching.

"Think you could help me with something?"

"I guess. What do you need?"

"I'm going to go look for whoever or whatever tackled me last night, and I'd like you to be my second pair of eyes using satellite images of the forest."

"Alright, sounds fun. Just, uh, lemme get some breakfast first."

* * *

Once Cody was dressed and more energized, he hopped on the dispatch system while Heatwave headed out to the forest that was recently ablaze. Of course, he didn't expect to find anything at first, other than a lot of ash and burnt trees.

"See anything, Cody?" Heatwave asked over the radio, as he switched into his bipedal form and looked around.

"Nothing unusual, no," Cody replied back, "Try going up higher. The forest near the top of the mountain is still standing, so maybe that's where they're hiding."

Heatwave realized that that was actually a good theory, so he hastily made his way up the mountain and into a new part of the forest that was still alive and well. But other than the darkness created by the thick canopy of leaves and tree limbs, Heatwave still couldn't find anything that could have attacked him.

But then, he heard a twig snap.

Heatwave was suspicious, especially when remembering some cliché scenes in movies that Cody rented for them, where characters would accidentally give away their positions by knocking something over or stepping on a stick.

"Something's on the move, and it's big!" Cody suddenly shouted on the comm-link.

"Which way is it going?!" Heatwave demanded.

"It looks like it's going west!"

Heatwave followed Cody's directions and broke into a sprint, following the sound of heavy footsteps when he saw something zip through the trees. When he got closer, he noticed that Cody was right; the object running from him was large, nearly the same size as him, and they seemed to have dawned a bright red color.

"Hey, stop! I just want to talk to you!" Heatwave shouted at the fleeing stranger, quickly growing impatient from not getting through to them.

"Uh, Heatwave? You might wanna stop!" Cody pointed out nervously.

"I can't! I've almost got them!"

"But-!"

"But nothing! I'm not stopping until I give this afthole his just desserts!"

Just as Heatwave finished his sentence, he jumped through a collection of tall bushes and came to an abrupt halt when he saw the giant chasm on the other side.

"You ok?!" Cody called worriedly.

"Yeah…yeah, just barely," Heatwave sighed in relief, as he stared down at the raging river at the bottom of the chasm in fear, "Which way did he go, Cody?"

"Oh, uh…sorry, but I kinda lost him."

"Damnit!"

"Look, maybe you should-."

"Hello?! Anyone there?!" a familiar voice spoke up on the comm-link.

"What's wrong, Patch?" Cody inquired curiously.

"You're not gonna believe me if I told ya, but I need help now!" Patch quickly replied.

"Wish I could help, but I need to keep looking for my attacker," Heatwave reluctantly informed.

"And Chase went with Dad to pick up Kade from the hospital, so that just leaves Boulder and Blades," Cody added.

"That's fine! Just hurry!"

After the comm-link went quiet, Heatwave glanced down at the river below him again. He was once again frustrated by the fact that this stranger continued to trick and escape from him; all he wanted to do was find out who it was, and if their intentions were good or bad. And if it was the latter, he swore to take care of it himself.

* * *

**I wonder who this stranger in the woods could be. And what do you think Patch found?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Medical Fails and Wins

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE...AGAIN: So, I recently saw the episode "New Normal," and I now know that the humans of Griffin Rock know about the Rescue Bots' true identity and all that. So, I've gone back and made some changes to the other chapter, so that no one would get mad or confused. The chanes are minor, but I felt they were still necessary.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Medical Fails and Wins

Cody immediately alerted Blades and Boulder after Patch informed him that she was located on the eastern coast of the island. Dani and Graham boarded their respective Rescue Bots as fast they could, and the bulldozer and helicopter left the firehouse in haste.

Once they found Patch on a rocky beach and made sure that the coast was clear, Blades and Boulder transformed into their bipedal forms after Dani and Graham exited safely.

"Patch!" Dani called over to the female Autobot, who was also in her bipedal form, as she was kneeling down on the edge of a rock.

"Thank Primus, you made it! I don't know if they were gonna be able ta hold out much longer!" Patch exclaimed while pointing down at the waves crashing against some rocks below.

"'They'?" Blades parroted in confusion, as he and Boulder followed Patch's gaze.

Graham did the same, and gasped when realized what was under the surface, "It looks like an Autobot!"

"It is. They're trapped underwater with cinderblocks chained to their legs, so we gotta get 'em out," Patch explained firmly, and then looked up at Blades Boulder, "I need you two ta grab a block, and pull up as fast as you can."

Boulder and Blades nodded in confirmation, and Boulder jumped down into the waves while Blades lowered his tow cable. He sank to the bottom quickly, but froze when he saw the Autobot in need of rescue. If Boulder didn't know any better, he would say that the lithe form of this Autobot meant that it was female. But that wasn't what caught his attention; the Femme's chassis was wracked with deep gashes, rust patches, and shriveled parts of metal that appeared to have been exposed to extreme heat.

Boulder was at a complete loss for words; he wondered what horrible things this poor creature could have possibly gone through. But he shook his head when he remembered the task at hand, and quickly went to work on winching Blades' hook on one of the blocks, hooking his own cable on the other block soon after.

Boulder swam back to the surface and climbed the rocks up to steady ground, where he and Blades stared heaving to pull the unfortunate Autobot out of the water. Patch, Graham and Dani kept an eye out to make sure the Autobot was successfully being lifted out, which wasn't easy since the cinderblocks she was attached to were nearly the size of small cars.

Luckily, it didn't take them long to lift her out of the water, and Patch quickly pulled her onto land and examined her body.

"By the Allspark, what has this poor thing been through?" Patch whimpered as she skimmed over the terrible wounds all over the Femme's motionless body.

"Why don't we figure that out _after_ we bring her back from the dead?" Dani interrupted.

"That's just it, she might still be alive. Cybertronians can't drown in water like humans, so she could've been suffering for Primus-knows-how-long."

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's take her to the training center," Blades pointed out, knowing that there was medical equipment far more suited for Cybertronian needs than those at the firehouse.

But as Blades and Patch worked together to cut the chains and carry the unconscious Femme, Graham noticed that Boulder wasn't moving; the green Rescue Bot seemed to be locked in a complete daze.

"You ok?" Graham asked his partner gently.

"Graham, I know there are some very bad humans out there—do you think _they_ could've done this to her?" Boulder questioned in disbelief.

"I hate to say it, but I don't know who else could be accused of such a thing. I'm sorry, Boulder. I know you love Earth and the humans that live on it, but it's like you said: There will always be bad humans."

Boulder sighed in defeat, and finally followed Graham to catch up with the others.

* * *

Doc Greene was peacefully sitting and drinking tea at the Rescue Bot training center, taking in the rare quiet time he could find in a building that acted as a magnet for trouble.

But just as the scientist leaned back in his chair to take another sip of his tea…

"We need help!"

Doc Greene sighed heavily, recognizing Blades' panicky voice that echoed throughout the building. He set his beverage down, and rushed through halls to find the emergency. Ezra may appreciate his relaxation time, but he still cared about his friends to help in any way he can when they were in trouble.

"What's wrong?!" Doc Greene shouted as he approached the other Rescue Bots, who were gathered around a large object. He pushed through them, and gasped at the sight before him. He hadn't expected them to bring back a disheveled Autobot whose life may hang in the balance.

"Let's get her to the medical bay!" Patch demanded as they carried her to the designated area for repairing Autobots, and quickly laid her down a berth.

"I'll help you. You never know when you might need a smaller set of hands," Doc Greene informed.

"Thank you, Mister…?"

"Doctor Ezra Greene, at you service."

"Nice ta meet ya, Doc. I'm Patch."

"Now's not the time for introductions!" Blades snapped.

"Right, sorry! Doc, fetch the Autobot emergency med-kit!" Patch demanded, to which Ezra ran off to grab to right tools.

But after the scientist ran off, the damaged Femme suddenly showing signs of life when she took in a lungful of air with a sharp gasp. Her yellow optics burst open, and her back arched as her entire body twitched violently.

"What's happening?!" Dani exclaimed in fear.

"She's resetting! Stand back!" Patch quickly replied, and stretched her arms out to signal everyone to step back.

They did as she commanded, and watched in silence and fear as the Femme's convulsions continued with grunts of pain. Eventually, they came to a slow stop, allowing her to breathe properly and sit up. She quivered while looking down at her grey, rusted and torn body, and finally glanced up at everyone else.

"That's it. Just take it easy, Ma'am. You've been through a lot, haven't you?" Patch gently spoke to the Femme, who nodded slowly, "It's ok. We're here to help you, and you're gonna be fixed in no time."

The Autobot grabbed her head and tried to shake the dizziness from out, finally clearing her vision to make out the finer details of the others. But when she looked down at noticed the humans standing there, she immediately snarled and jumped to her feet.

"Ma'am, stop! You need to-!" Patch tried to get through to her, but the Femme ignored her completely by landing a hard punch on one of her shoulders. Patch groaned in pain when the impact was strong enough to create a large dent, as the rogue patient sprinted through the building. The others quickly followed her aimless attempts at escape, and eventually found her standing at the Groundbridge.

"Wait!" Boulder called after her, but she still didn't listen and ran through the portal.

"We need to go after her!" Patch quickly stated.

"How are we going to find her? She could be anywhere on Griffin Rock by the time we get there," Graham reluctantly informed.

"Well, let's just get a search party on the island," Dani suggested.

"Whatever we do, we need ta do it fast. We gotta find her before she puts herself in even more danger, or worse," Patch added worriedly.

* * *

Heatwave kept looking for the stranger in the woods all afternoon, but still couldn't find any sign of them. Eventually, he gave up and called it a day, heading back to the firehouse to get some much-needed rest.

"Still nothing?" Cody asked out of curiosity.

"No. Who ever this guy is, he's pretty clever and doesn't want to be found," Heatwave grumbled in annoyance.

"I don't get why it's so hard to find him. From what I've seen on the computer, he looks a lot like an Autobot."

"Why would an Autobot be trying hide like this?"

"I don't know, but it might be a good idea to find out. What if they turned out to be a threat, like Dr. Morocco and his Morbot?"

"You've got a point there—I'll keep looking tomorrow."

"Lookin' for what?" a new voice entered the bunker, and Heatwave and Cody were ecstatic to see Kade walking in with Charlie and Chase close behind.

"Kade, you're alright!" Cody cheered while giving his older brother a big hug.

"Glad to see you made it, Partner," Heatwave heartedly admitted.

"You kiddin'? It takes more than one little tree branch ta take me down," Kade chuckled boastfully, "So, what'd I miss?"

"Let's see—we have received a new recruit that goes by the name of 'Patch', Heatwave was attacked shortly after you went unconscious, and the others radioed in saying that they were at the training center. Does that cover everything?" Chase rambled on.

"Yeah, I think so," Charlie stated with a shrug.

"So, wait, what's that you said about an attacker?" Kade piped up.

"Something or someone pushed me down the mountain when I tried to save you, and I'm gonna make sure they get what's coming to them," Heatwave growled while punching his fist threateningly.

"Uh-huh. In that case, you can count me. No one hits my partner except me."

Heatwave rolled his optics, "Gee, that's reassuring."

Just then, the Groundbridge whirred to life, as a bright flash caught everyone's attention when a strange figure jumped through. The damaged Autobot that Patch and the others brought to the training center was now standing before them, and she panicked the mere second she saw Cody and Charlie.

Heatwave and Chase attempted to apprehend her, but she proved to be too agile and darted out of the firehouse before they could corner her. Soon after she was gone, the Groundbridge flashed again before Patches and the others appeared.

"Which way did she go?!" Patch demanded.

"You're chasing the psycho, too?" Heatwave deadpanned.

"She's not a psycho, she's a patient and she's been gravely injured."

"It appears you have, too," Chase pointed out, referring to the dent in Patch's left shoulder.

"Oh, yeah…she struck me, but I'm fine. She was scared out of her mind, and that's my fault for not bein' more careful with her."

"_She_ did that to you?" Heatwave asked in shock.

"Yeah, but-."

"No buts! She's not just a threat to herself, she's a threat to everyone else on the island. We gotta find her before she hurts anyone else. Roll out, Rescue Bots!"

With that, Heatwave, Blades and Boulder all transformed into their vehicle modes to spread out across the island as fast as possible. Once their partners were on board, they sped out of the firehouse and veered off in different directions.

But due to her injury, Patch stayed behind to buff out the dent in her shoulder. And if Patch stayed behind, so did Chase.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chase questioned out of concern.

"Yeah, it's just a dent. Nothin' a little buffin' and polishin' can't fix," Patch answered with a chuckle.

"In that case, let me help you."

"I'd appreciate that, Chase, thank you—and, ta be honest, it kinda hurts ta look at it."

"It is my pleasure."

As the two Autobots left to look for the buffer, Cody and Charlie watched knowingly when they saw how they looked at each other.

"Think their in love, Dad?" Cody asked quietly.

"Hard to say. I have no clue how Cybertronian courtship works," Charlie admitted with a chuckle, "Now, c'mon. Let's go help the others look for that new Autobot with the satellite images."

Meanwhile, Chase found a buffer and brought Patch to a berth, where she sat down and held still as he worked on smoothing out the damaged metal. Chase's movement faltered when Patch flinched and he heard her grunt, but eventually resumed.

"Try to hold still," Chase instructed flatly.

"Huh…it's kinda ironic, isn't it? I'm supposed ta be the doctor here, and I'm the one gettin' a lecture on holdin' still," Patch giggled softly.

"Do not blame yourself. Even medical professionals, such as yourself, get injured and need help sometimes."

"I'll try ta take that as a compliment."

The two then fell into an awkward silence, sans for the whirring and scraping of the buffer on Patch's chassis. Chase felt his faceplates heat up when he thought of a question he had been itching to ask Patch ever since he met her.

"Since you are still relatively new on Griffin Rock, how would you like me to give you a tour?" Chase spoke up, trying his best to hide the nervous tone in his voice.

"Well, with the others already out lookin' for my patient, I'd say they got it covered. So, sure, sounds like fun," Patch replied while smiling, making Chase smile back with just as much empathy.

Truthfully, Chase was ecstatic inside, and he couldn't wait to take Patch on what the humans called a 'date'. Sure, he never told Patch that it was a date, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And little did Chase know that Patch was just as excited to spend time with him; she wouldn't admit it out loud just yet, but he was very handsome in her optics.

* * *

**Ooh, what could the rogue Femme have gone through? I mean, I won't sugarcoat it, it's not pretty.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Let Me Help You

Chapter 4 - Let Me Help You

Once the Rescue Bots spread out, they immediately kept their eyes out for the runaway patient. Unfortunately, their search started just as the sun was going down, and finding a dangerous being wouldn't be easy to find in the dark, even if it was a giant alien-robot.

Blades and Dani searched the beaches, Heatwave and Kade searched the town and back roads, leaving Boulder and Kade to check the forests. After skimming the outer edges, they ventured in deeper and Graham jumped out for Boulder to transform into his bipedal mode. And they were certain they were looking in the right place when they saw large footsteps in the ground that were undeniably big enough to be Cybertronian.

"If these are her footprints, then we'll find her faster if we split up. You head west, I'll head east," Graham instructed firmly.

"Are you sure that's safe? What if she attacks you, like she did with Patch?" Boulder asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself. And if a do come across any trouble, I'll radio you immediately."

Boulder sighed in defeat, and eventually walked in the opposite direction that Graham ventured in. After a while of the area darkening from night approaching, Boulder wished he didn't have an imperative objective of finding the rogue, so that that he could enjoy the forest in its beautiful nighttime aura.

A light sprinkle of rain started, which nothing too harsh that Graham couldn't continue to search through. And it coated all of the darkened vegetation in a crystalline sparkle, as it was all illimunated by the gentle moonlight seeping through the clouds.

Boulder truly wished he could stop and enjoy the scenery, but a loud rumble and crash quickly caught his attention. He was even more intrigued when he heard grunts of pain and frustration, and quickly followed the noise.

It wasn't long before he rounded a big tree, and spotted the source of the noise. Sitting in a clearing was none other than Patch's badly damaged patient, only she wasn't sitting; she was struggling to free her legs from the remnants chains tied to her ankles, and one of the chains was caught under a boulder that was larger than her.

Boulder absentmindedly took one step forward, instantly alerting the runaway of his presence. She turned towards him, glaring daggers and gritting her teeth while still attempting to pull her leg free.

"Get away from me!" she hissed, her voice small and hoarse.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Boulder tried to reassure and approach again, but she swiped her claws at him threateningly. Boulder easily got the message to stay back.

"I said, get away. You're a traitor."

"What? How am I a traitor?"

"You're affiliating yourself with those—_humans_."

Boulder winced at the obvious poison that she coated the humans' race with.

"They did nothing wrong," he retaliated.

"Yes, they did! Your so-called '_friends_' did this to me! _They_ left me for dead!" she roared back.

"How can you say that? The humans I know would never do this!"

"It doesn't matter! _All_ humans are monsters, and now, you're just as bad as they are for helping them!"

Once she got her point across, the Femme went back to trying to pry her leg free of the chain, but lost her balance and fell on her side. She seethed in pain when she landed on her right arm, which has a large gash in its shoulder. Despite her blind rage, Boulder couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Fine. If you don't want their help, at least let me help you," Boulder offered while getting down on one knee.

"How do I know you're not just going to take me back to them?" she snarled.

"You don't. But are you really willing to throw away the only chance you might have left at freedom?"

The female Autobot's eyes widened at that, realizing that he might be right. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, wishing there was a more dignified way for her to escape this. But there wasn't.

"Just get these damn chains off me before I change my mind."

Boulder smiled from being able to convince her to calm down, and scooted close enough to grab the chains around her ankles. She sat as still as she could, as he summoned an energize tool to drill through the chains. But as sparks flew from the chains slowly being broken, neither of them noticed Graham watching from behind a tree.

He followed the noise when he heard the loud rumble as well, and was surprised to find that Boulder had not only found the runaway patient, but also managed to communicate with her. He pondered what Boulder could have possibly said to successfully calm down what was a potentially dangerous creature. The again, Graham thought Boulder and the other Rescue Bots were dangerous creatures when they found out they were aliens, so maybe he shouldn't be so quick to judge.

"So—how _did_ you end up in the water like that?" Boulder eventually broke the silence.

"You wanna know what happened? Humans and their unjustified greed for power, that's what!" she seethed through clenched teeth, making Boulder quick a brow.

"Could you be more specific?"

"Why should I tell you anything else? All I want is to be free, and then get as far away from humans as possible, so hurry up."

"That might not be easy since we're on an island."

"I know where we are! We're on an island off the coast of Maine called Griffin Rock, you don't need to lecture me."

"I guess not—but how did you know that?"

The Femme's eyes once again shot wide, but this time with fear. The last thing she wanted was for this stranger to find out about her past. Luckily, she was spared the extra story telling when the chain that was caught under the rock was finally broken.

With that, the two stood and stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. She wanted to thank him, and he wanted to say that it was his pleasure. But none of them seemed to find the right words.

"Uh…so, this is goodbye?" Boulder finally asked, albeit nervously.

"Yeah, I don't intend to make friends, even if I am trapped on this island. But…" she began grimly, but paused before sighing, "Thanks."

Just as Boulder opened his mouth to speak, the loud snap of a twig caught their attention. Each of them turned their heads, and while Boulder was relieved to find that it was just Graham, the Femme was furious at the sight of another human.

"I knew it! This was an ambush!" she hissed before sprinting off into the darkness.

"No, wait! I-!" Boulder called after her, but she was gone in the blink of an eye. Once he realized he couldn't catch up with her, he looked back at Graham in confusion and sadness.

"Sorry," Graham bashfully stated.

"It's fine, really. At least we knows she safe, and she's not going to harm anyone. She said she's trying to get away from humans."

"I guess that's good news, but…"

"But what?"

"You just seem so—I don't know—disappointed that she got away."

Boulder sighed and looked down, "You were right, Graham. She said that evil humans were the ones who hurt her, but I know I can convince her that not all of them are bad."

"I'm not sure that's safe. If she wants to be left alone, then maybe you should do as she asks."

"So, you're saying that there's no hope for her? That she's just gonna spend the rest of her days alone, rusting away like a piece of scrap?"

The angered tone in Boulder's voice was alarming, for Graham had never heard him speak like that, let alone to him.

"N-No, I just don't know how we can safely gain her trust at the moment. So, until then, we should give her some space. Ok?" Graham quickly explained, hoping that Boulder would see from his point of view.

"Yeah…ok," Boulder reluctantly admitted.

"Good. Let's go back and tell the others we found her."

* * *

Once Chase was finished repairing Patch's shoulder, the two headed out for a leisurely stroll through town. It was quite a pretty sight once the sun began to set, and the two enjoyed each other's company immensely.

"Well, I'll be. You've got yourselves quite a nice little town here," Patch complement.

"Thank you. As you can assume, it has been kept under perfect protection by yours truly," Chase boasted while puffing his chest out, making Patch giggle.

"Well, you're doin' a pretty good job. Just don't get cocky. You're not the only Rescue Bot here, after all."

"I am aware of that. I was simply making a joyful remark, or a 'joke' as most call it."

"I didn't take you for a jokester, Chase."

"What, per say do you take me for, then?"

Patch stopped in her tracks, as she tapped her chin with a finger and hummed in thought, "Well—ya strike me as the kinda guy who takes things very seriously, and maybe a little too seriously."

Chase quirked a brow, "What makes you say that?"

"Mr. Burns told me about the 'do foxes trot' incident?"

Chase immediately felt his faceplates heat up with embarrassment, and he looked down in shame, much to Patch's amusement.

"Don't worry, buddy. We all say and do stupid things in our lives. It's part of learnin' from our mistakes, even the tiny ones," Patch reassured with a giggle.

"I am glad to hear that we can put that behind us," Chase stated before awkwardly clearing his throat, "Have _you_ ever made any mistakes?"

"Oh, of course! Back when I was still in med-school, I messed up more than all the other students on the trainin' dummies and all that stuff. And that was just for Cybertronian biology. Don't get me started on when I had ta learn about how humans worked!"

"Actually, although we are significantly different species, human biology is not far off from that of Cybertronians."

"Yeah, I know. I know that they breathe in more frequently when they're exhausted, similar ta how our coolin' fans kick inta high-gear ta keep our systems from overheatin'. I know that they have a single heart that acts as a main fluid pump, just like our lubrication systems. And I know for a fact that both of things are especially important when we feel tired, angry, embarrassed—and even passionate."

Chase froze when Patch smirked at him suggestively, even batting her eyes in a playful way.

"U-Uh…I-I…I don't…" Chase fumbled greatly over his words.

"Calm down, Chase. I'm just messin' with ya," Patch chuckled in defeat, even placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But if I'm completely honest, you are pretty handsome. I'm surprised ya haven't already been taken."

"What makes you think I'm not, or that it is not possible for future reference?" Chase questioned in disbelief.

"Ya just have don't that star-struck look of love in your eyes yet, not the kind you'd give to a confirmed significant other, at least."

"I suppose I cannot deny that. You have a sharp eye, much like the detectives in my favorite novels."

"You read?"

"Of course. Mystery is my favorite genre. What's yours?"

"Well, I can't exactly say I have one favorite, but ta pick one at the top of my head—I'd say I like fantasy."

"Intriguing. You choose a genre that tells tales of physically impossible plots, characters, and settings."

"Uh, we're a couple of alien robots from outer space. How's _that_ for impossible, Sherlock?"

"That is considered science-fiction, not non-fiction. They are completely different."

Patch giggled, "Alright, ya got me there."

"Ahh! Oh, my gosh! You're Chase! I can't believe it's you!" a voice screeched in utter excitement, as a young woman came running up to the two with a camera in her hands, "Oh, and you've got a friend?!"

"Yes. This is Patch, an ambulance Rescue Bot," Chase informed.

"How's it goin'?" Patch casually greeted.

"Pretty good! But I don't have you in any of my photos. Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"Sure, why not?"

With that, the woman raised the camera to her eye, and beckoned with her hand for Chase to move in closer. A bright flash later, the camera prints out a picture, and she marvels at it with bright eyes.

"Hey, do ya think we could have a copy of our own?" Patch kindly asked, much to Chase's surprise.

"Sure!" the woman replied happily before brining the camera up again, and Chase and Patch immediately huddled closer and smiled together. Once the second picture was taken, the woman gave them the second copy and finally left with a joyful skip.

"Yup. That's a keeper," Patch commented while staring down at the small picture in her hands, but she could still see her and Chase in it perfectly.

"Why did you want a copy of the picture?" Chase asked out of curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I? You're one of the first great friends I've made here, so I'd like ta have somethin' ta always remember ya by."

Chase's excitement faltered, "Are you implying that you will not always be here to see me?"

"Well—I'm not entirely sure. Optimus said ta come out here and help ya'll, but he never said ta make this a permanent mission. And in case he did intend it ta be temporary, I'm gonna head back ta HQ just ta be safe."

"Oh. I see…"

Patch felt guilty when she heard the obvious pain in Chase's tone.

"But that doesn't mean I'm leavin' right now, or even a week from now. I'd still like ta get ta know ya'll first, so I'll still be here for a good while."

"Does that mean we can continue our tour?" Chase questioned with a hopeful smile.

"Sure does, Sherlock," Patch replied jokingly.

* * *

**I won't lie, the scene where Boulder meets the rogue is inspired by the scene in HHTYD 3 where Toothless meets the Light Fury. And just a little heads up, there's most likely gonna be some more scenes in this story that are inspired by HTTYD 3.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Pain of Matchmaking

Chapter 5 - Pain of Matchmaking

After Graham and Boulder radioed in about finding Patch's runaway patient, everyone returned from their search party and headed back to the firehouse; even Patch and Chase cut the tour short once they heard the news.

"How is she? Did she show any signs of dizziness, fatigue, or memory loss?" Patch worriedly bombarded Boulder and Graham with questions.

"Not at all. She looked fine to me," Boulder explained reassuringly.

"You know, aside from the physical injuries she's obviously endured," Graham added.

Patch sighed at that, "Good. At least we know she'll be fine on her own—for now. We'll try lookin' for her again in the mornin'. We've all been lookin' hard enough tonight, so let's get some rest."

With that, everyone vacated the room, but Boulder remained still and quiet. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling from his mind, knowing that he could've tried harder to help that poor Femme in the woods.

"Oh, c'mon! You're not just gonna stand here, are you?" a voice broke the silence, and Boulder turned in surprise to find Blades standing the doorway with a huge smirk on his face.

"What else can I do? Patch said-," Boulder began, but Blades quickly brought up a hand.

"Forget what Patch said. Cupid's arrow says _you_ should go after her," Blades pointed out.

"Cupid's arrow?"

"Hey, if I can hook Chase up with Patch, I can hook you up with that elusive Femme. What do ya say?"

Boulder rolled his eyes, "It's not like that. I just want to show her that not all humans are bad, and that she can trust them."

Blades smiled brightly, "Good cover! That's the perfect way for you to get closer to her!"

"I told you, it's _not_ like that."

"Denial is the clincher, Boulder. You're in love, and I'm going to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yup! You and I are going to keep looking for her."

"Heatwave's not going to like that."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

* * *

After a bit more convincing, Boulder finally agreed to head out into the night and follow Blades, as the said helicopter searched from the skies.

"Where did you see her last?" Blades questioned.

"She was somewhere in the western forests, but she could be anywhere by now," Boulder informed.

"Found her!"

"What?! Where?!"

Blades snickered at the obvious attentiveness and curiosity in Boulder's tone, making the latter realize that he had been played.

"My bad. It was just a tree," Blades added coyly.

"That's not funny," Boulder growled.

"Lighten up! It was just a joke."

"The fact that she's all alone and in pain isn't a joke, Blades!"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Aside from your obvious crush, you've got good intentions."

"It's not a crush, it's kindness."

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

Boulder stayed quiet when he figured that arguing with Blades would just make things worse, so he continued to drive down a surface road while keeping an optic out for the rogue Femme.

It wasn't easy to see much since the sun had gone down, even with their bright headlights lighting up the darkness.

"Wait, what's that?" Blades broke the silence, as they past by the wind farm. Boulder averted his gaze from the dark forest on the side of the road, and noticed something large heading towards the windmills.

"I don't know. Think we should check it out?" Boulder inquired.

"If it's your soon-to-be spark mate, then definitely."

Boulder huffed at another one of Blades' false conclusions, as the two of them quickly headed towards the wind farm to investigate. Once they arrived on the quiet property, Boulder searched from the ground while Blades continued to look around with a bird's eye view.

"Is anyone out there?! We need help!" a terrified voice pierced the air, instantly alerting the two bots. They followed the voice, and quickly found two people, a young man and woman, stranded on a broken skyjack lift.

"Oh, thank God! It's the rescue bots!" the woman cheered in great relief.

"Please, help us! We've been stuck up here for hours!" the man shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll get you down! Just hold still!" Blades instructed firmly while lowering a safety harness, two which the couple hastily strapped themselves into. Once they were secure, Blades carefully avoided the still windmills to lower them to safety, and they quickly unstrapped themselves when they were safe on the ground.

The two bots watched as the man hugged the frightened woman closer in an attempt to comfort her, even kissing her forehead to reassure her. Boulder wouldn't admit it out loud, especially not in front of Blades, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the couple's relationship when he saw the kiss.

"Thank you so much, Boulder and Blades! How can we ever thank you?" the woman asked.

"Just promise to be more careful, and maybe don't come to a wind farm for a date?" Blades suggested jokingly, making the couple blushed before leaving.

Blades then started to raise his harness, but a collection of bright flashes nearby caught his attention.

"Did you see that?" Blades inquired.

"See what?" Boulder replied.

"Those bright flashes."

There were two more bright flashes, but they were in a different spot.

"There they are again!"

Boulder suddenly felt something large and heavy press down on his cab, and it leapt off of him and aimed right for Blades.

"Look out!" Boulder called at the top of his lungs, but it was too late.

The large object grabbed hold of Blades' harness just before he finished pulling it back up, and yanked him back down with it. Blades tried to act fast, but his tail rotor was suddenly struck by a windmill blade. The orange helicopter cried out in pain, and was soon plummeting towards the ground.

The creature that grabbed him seemed to have disappeared, as he came crashing into the dirt with a harsh skid.

"Blades!" Boulder exclaimed in fear before transforming into his bipedal mode, and rushed to Blades' aid.

"Well…that hurt…a lot…" Blades groaned meekly, and then transformed as well. His pedes now bared deep dents and gashes, and he couldn't bring himself to stand.

Boulder quickly switched on his comm.-link, "Mayday, mayday! Blades is down! We're at the western-most wind farm! Hurry!"

The green rescue bot then got down on one knee, and scanned over Blades for anymore injuries, "Don't worry, Blades. Help is on the way."

"Remind me…never to play…matchmaker…again," Blades managed to utter before passing out, as a luminescent liquid started pooling at his pedes. Boulder began to panic, knowing that too much energon loss could cause Blades to go offline.

Boulder's comm.-link suddenly started to buzz with static, and Patch's voice was soon heard afterward, "What happened, Boulder?"

"Blades' tail rotor got hit by a windmill blade. He's just gone into stasis, and he's losing energon fast," Blade explained worriedly.

"We'll be there soon, just hang on!"

* * *

The entirety of the rescue bots team and Burns family were awake and alert when they heard what happened to Blades, and they all waited impatiently outside of the medical bay at the training center.

Patch immediately went to work on fixing Blades, and even Doc Greene rushed over to help when he heard what happened. The air was thick with fear and silence, but no one felt more fearful than Boulder; he knew this was his fault for not being able to stop the attacker, and that he shouldn't have let Blades convince him to go out to look for the rogue femme.

"Boulder," Heatwave's stern voice brought the said green rescue bot out of his guilt-ridden trance, as he stared at his leader with wide optics, "What happened out there?"

"I-I'm sorry, Heatwave. It was all my fault. Blades wanted to keep looking for Patch's patient, and I agreed," Boulder explained in shame.

"I'm not happy that you were both out, but that doesn't answer my question. How did Blades get hurt?"

"That's just it. I'm not really sure. Something lunged out of the darkness, and pulled Blades down to the ground. It pulled him towards a windmill, and that's when his tail got hit."

"Another random encounter with an unknown creature with unknown intentions," Chase pointed out in suspicion.

"Sound familiar?" Heatwave grumbled.

"Maybe it's that thing you were chasing in the forest before," Cody pondered aloud, and then looked up at Boulder, "Did you see what color it was, or if it was big enough to be an Autobot?"

Boulder shrugged, "I'm sorry. It moved too quick for me too see it clearly."

"It seems that whoever or whatever this thing is has increased its threat level. We should apprehend it as soon as possible," Chase stated firmly.

"Agreed. Pushing me down a hill is one thing, but I draw the line at an attempted murder of my teammate," Heatwave growled threateningly.

Just then, the doors of the medical bay slid open, and Doc Greene walked out while wiping his forehead; everyone grew even more fearful when they noticed the bright blue energon stains on his white lab coat.

"How is he, Doc?" Dani asked with great concern, fearing the worst for her partner.

"Patch says he should make it just fine, but he will need a lot of rest, which means he will be off duty for quite some time," Ezra softly informed.

"How are we going to perform aerial rescues without a helicopter?" Graham questioned.

"You won't need to," Blurr's voice cut in, as he quickly approached the others, "Me and Salvage contacted Optimus Prime when we heard what happened, and he said he'll send out a replacement helicopter until Blades can work again."

"Great. Another new teammate," Heatwave muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I wanna fly with some random helicopter. Blades is my partner, and I'd feel like I'm betraying him," Dani pointed out.

"I'm sure Blades will understand. Besides, it's only for a little while," Charlie reassured his daughter.

"And who knows? You might like your temporary partner," Cody added with hope.

Dani scoffed and crossed her arms, "Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

**Yup, this other stranger is definitely causing a lot of trouble. And who is Dani's new partner going to be?**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
